Harry Potter and the Door's to Heaven
by Lizzie Langer
Summary: Harry Potter is now in his 5th year. They're two new characters. Harry goes through alot and has to make an important near the end. future H/H, Ron/new character, Ginny/new character.
1. Prologue-London's Newest Witch and Wizar...

Harry Potter and the Door's to Heaven  
Prologue: London's Newest Witch and Wizard

  
"Love concurs all. Time heals all wounds. That's what my muggle parents  
say. That's what my whole family says. I'm the only witch in my family, besides  
my cousin, Hermione Granger. Our Great Grandmother was a witch too. But  
that's it. I was living in America, just a few months ago, when my school was  
attacked by Death Eaters. Now I'm going to attend Hogwarts. My cousin goes  
there. Another kid from my old school is going to be going there too. If I were a  
muggle none of this would happen. And I wouldn't have to deal with all the  
horror. I'm just so worried!  
"Its not the school I'm worried about, its the students and if they'll like  
me. The teachers I can handle. But Hermione said to watch out for a few people  
and creatures, like Draco Malfoy and Peeves. But for right now, I'm just worried  
to see if I fit in or not.  
"We arrived in London yesterday. Early this morning the jet lags finally  
caught up to me and I sleep most of the day. But tomorrow, Hermione, Aunt  
Coral and Uncle Jordan are picking me up and taking me shopping for school  
supplies. We are supposed to meet a few of her friends there and go and stay  
here one friends house Intel its time to go to school. That will be in a few days  
though, maybe 3 or 4. Mom and Dad were a bit nerves, letting me go to a  
strangers house. Its true I don't know the boy but Auntie Coral and Uncle  
Jordan reassured them that it was safe.  
Well, I should get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow.   
Love,  
Elizabeth Harding"

~*~*~*~*~

"Joey! Dean! Get to bed!" Dean's Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Joey  
Langer was Dean's new Stepbrother. His Father had married just two weeks  
ago. His father had been dating long distance for two years. The women was  
American. She was real nice and her son was a wizard too. But the reason he  
told them to go to bed was because it was three in the morning and Joey and  
he were meeting Harry and Company. They were also meeting Lavender and  
Seamus. But that still didn't make them go to sleep.  
"So are these friends of yours cool?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah. You'll be meeting Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter-" Dean  
was cut off by Joey.  
"The Harry Potter? Cool. Who else?"  
Lavender, my best friend Seamus, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley  
they're twins, a cousin of Hermione's, we're all meeting her, and the other  
Weasley's, and Neville. That's it, I think."  
"That's a lot of people  
"Well they all aren't coming to Ron's. Just Hermione, her cousin, Harry, You  
and me, Lavender and Seamus." Dean laid down on his bed. Joey laid on the  
bed on the opposite wall.  
"Well, this should be interesting to say the lest."  
"Yeah." With that both boys fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

  
"Mum do you think he'll ever like me? More then a friend?"   
"Hermione, Hun, I couldn't tell you. Love blinds people and could play games  
on people. Whenever love comes you'll know and that person will know too."  
Hermione's mum answered.  
"I don't know if I do love him. He seems so interested in Ho and sometimes  
Ginny. I'm just his Best Friend. I'm just the Know-it-all. I'm nothing more then  
someone he could talk to." Hermione started to cry. Her mum brought her into  
a tight hug.  
"Oh sweetie! That's all you can be in till he sees how beautiful you are, how  
much you like him. Boys never know that love hit them in till its either to late  
or just in time. You shouldn't worry about this pumpkin. Get some sleep, we  
have a big day tomorrow." Coral kissed her on the cheek.  
"OK mum. Thank you." Hermione hugged her one more time and left but before  
she did, she said the four words every mother loves to hear. "I Love you mum,"  
and with that she left for her bedroom.  
"I love you too. You'll find someone, don't worry." Her mother whispered and  
turned off the kitchen lights and went to her room where her soul mate was.

~*~*~*~*~

Ginny stared out her bedroom window. She was going into her fourth year at  
Hogwarts and had still never dated anyone. Well, sure she was just 14 and that  
the fact she had an overly protected brother and too other brothers that played  
pranks on everyone she ever like. Well, except Harry. She didn't have that crush  
on him anymore. She knew one of his friends liked him more then she ever  
could. So she found someone else to like. But she never told anyone.  
"When will I have a boyfriend, that Ron approved of and Fred and George not  
play pranks on."  
"Ron is over protected isn't he?" Ginny turned to see her father standing in the  
door way.  
"Yeah. I don't know why." She said as more as a statement then a question.  
"He loves you." He said sitting on her bed while she sat at her desk.  
"I know that. But I don't go around disapproving of his girlfriends!"  
"He doesn't want to see you hurt."  
"I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!"  
"Do you want me to talk to him?"  
"No...I'll talk to him sometime at school."  
"OK. Good night Sweet heart." He kissed her on top of her head.  
"Night Dad." With that Mr. Weasley closed the door behind him and saw Ron  
leaning with his arms folded over his chest, against the wall next to her door.  
"You heard her and me?" Mr. Weasley asked, Leaning next to him.  
"Yes,"  
"Do you want to talk about it in your room?"  
"No. Right here is fine."  
"OK."  
"Am I that protective of her?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"I just don't want to see her-"  
"Hurt. I know son. But that's Your Mum's and my job."  
"She's just so sweet to everyone, that she could get hurt."  
"As I recall, she's not nice to most Slytherins at Hogwarts."  
"But to everyone else she is!"  
"Yes, she is, BUT she can take care of herself. Both You and me know that."  
"I'll stop being so protective. But if she gets hurt I will hurt the person who  
hurts her. Night Dad." Ron stated and walked off to his room.  
"That's what I'm afraid off that you and/or Harry will hurt one of them."  
Mr. Weasley said as he walked down to the Family Room.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter, was watching his uncle watch t.v and aunt sewing Dudley's Pants. He had to ask them to bring his to the leaky Cauldron, so he could meet his friends there and to get his school supplies. But would be very difficult. Finally he found his voice.  
"Uncle Vernon, Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron to shop for my school  
supplies. I'll be staying at the Weasley's the rest of the time in till the school  
year." Harry asked.  
"What time Boy!" He questioned.  
"10am."  
"Fine we're heading that way to get Dudley's new uniform." Vernon went back  
to watching t.v  
"Thank you." Harry quickly went to his room before his uncle could change his  
mind.

~*~*~*~*~

**A.N: Well that's the prologue. I know its dull so far. But I promise it will get  
better soon! This will not turn out to be a Mary sue. Ms. Rowlings character's  
will have major parts and my characters will have somewhat major parts.   
~The first chapter will be called Dragonflies. It will be set in when they meet in  
Diagon Alley and at Ron's House and on the train to Hogwarts.  
~Please review and tell me what you think. And if anyone would like to be my  
beta reader please e-mail me @ beoncablack@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Elizabeth Harding and Joey  
Langer. I own Mr. and Mrs. Granger names and Dean's step Mom.


	2. Chapter One(part one)-Dragonflies

Harry Potter and the Door's to Heaven  
Chapter One: Dragonflies

  
The next day Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn. She was so excited that  
she couldn't wait to see her cousin again and to see all her friends. She took  
her shower and got dressed in jeans and a tank top that was green. She put  
her hair up in a ponytail. Her parents woke up to her cooking breakfast at  
8:30am.  
"Honey how long have you been up?" Her mother asked.  
"Since the crack of dawn." Hermione said serving pancakes to both her  
parents. "I'm really excited and couldn't sleep any longer."  
"Well, good thing cause we were going to go out for breakfast." Her father  
stiffened a yawn.  
"But you hate going out for breakfast, Daddy!" Hermione and her mother  
laughed.  
"She has a point Jordan." Coral still laughed.  
"OK. I do but that's not the point. Your cousin likes going out to eat for  
breakfast." Jordan smiled.  
"But we're picking her up after lunch dear." Coral informed her husband.  
"We are? Well, then we have plenty of time,"

~*~*~*~*~

Dean woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He hit off and went back to  
sleep. To his surprise, Joyce, his new step Mom walked in and turned on the  
light.  
"Wake up sleep heads!" She said shaking Joey and Dean.  
"Hn." Joey grunted and pulled the covers over his head. Dean did the same.  
"Come on boys. You have to get ready to go to Diagon Alley!"  
"Give us 30 minutes and we'll be reedy." Dean said under his covers.  
"OK. But I'll have John come in here to check on you." She said leaving and  
closing the door again.  
"Well, we better get ready then." Joey got out of bed and head for their  
bathroom closing the door.  
"Your lose. My dad lets me sleep in." Dean yawned and went back to sleep.  
"Well, if I were you, then you would know that my Mom would make your dad  
get us up." Joey called threw the door.  
"Well, I'm not you am I?"  
"No." Called through the door again.  
"Good now let me sleep,"

~*~*~*~*~

Harry Woke to the sound of his cousin crying over breakfast. ("But I don't want  
grapefruit AGAIN!") Harry took a quick shower then got dressed in jeans and a  
T-shirt. He headed down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. His aunt  
gave him a meager slice of grapefruit and a little orange juice. By the time he was  
done eating Uncle Vernon was ready to leave.  
"Petunia I'll be right back. I'm going to take this boy and then come back to get  
you. We don't want all of us seen with him so I'll spare you and Dudley the  
humiliation." He looked at Harry and sneered. "Lets go Boy! Get your bag and  
lets go." Harry ran and got his bag let Hedwig out and told him to go to the  
Weasley's. Hedwig flew away and Harry left with hi uncle a few minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~

Ron was almost out the door when he remembered he had to use flow powder.  
His brother's were already gone and Ginny was just stepping into the fire. Ron  
ran to the fireplace and threw some powder in and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron!"  
Before he left he heard his parents talking.  
"Authar how could we let them go alone?" Mrs. Weasley wept. "It was just  
yesterday that they were going to Hogwarts."  
"The can take care of themselves, Molly dear." Her husband reassured her.  
"And they'll be protected there."  
"I don't like that idea, Authar, I don't like it one bit." That was all Ron heard  
before he reached the Leaky Cauldron. Fred and George were there along with  
Ginny. They would be meeting everyone else there. Just then Hermione and a  
girl they're age walked in with her.  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said and went to hug her friend. "This must be your  
cousin."  
"Yeah. Hi Fred, George, Ron." Hermione hugged them before she introduced her  
cousin. "This is Elizabeth Harding or Lizzie or Beth."  
"Lizzie or Beth." The girl replied. She had a silver blond hair color and green  
eyes. She wore a pair of green overall shorts and a white top. Ginny wore a blue  
tube top ("It shows to much skin!" Ron Argued) and a blue skirt. Fred and  
George wore a blue and green tank and dark blue jeans and Ron wore a white  
beater shirt, with a red and white checkered button down shirt that was  
unbuttoned and khakis.  
"Hi, I'm Ron."  
"Ginny."  
"Fred."  
"And George." They all introduced themselves.  
"Hi." Just then Harry, Dean, and another boy walked in. Elizabeth face  
lightened up and she ran and jumped onto the new boy making him fall.  
"Damn you Joey! Making me think you were dead! You stupid git!" Joey  
laughed.  
"You left before me and my Mom did, you prat. Now if you can get off me, I can  
get up." Elizabeth Got off him. "Did you gain weight, cuz I could a sworn you  
look 20 pounds heavier." Elizabeth hit him on the back of his head.  
"Shut up you goof! I haven't gained a single pound since the school closed."  
She glared at him. "But anyway, who are they?" Elizabeth looked at them.  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand, waiting for her to get all excited.  
She shook his hand.  
"Your the boy-" Elizabeth was cut off by Ron.  
"who lived, we know." Ron mumbled.  
"No, I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say your the boy who-" Hermione's  
eyes bulged out, Elizabeth looked at her and smiled, "This girl I know really  
like s you. But I'm sure ever girl at some point in their lives has liked you."  
"Yep, Harry has his own fan club." The twins burst out laughing. Harry let go  
of her hand. Everyone laughed at that. After everyone calmed down, dean  
started to talk.  
"And I'm Dean Thomas, Joey's Step brother."  
"Your Dad got remarried? When were you planning on telling us?" Hermione  
asked.  
"As soon as I got a chance." Just then Seamus and Lavender came followed by  
Neville.

"Yo Dean!" Seamus called from half way across the bar.  
"Dude what's up?" They did that bro. hug thing. And introductions went  
around again.  
"Well Ron, Gin it was great hanging with you but we have places to go...."  
George started.  
"People to see..." Fred continued.  
"And Angelina and Katie to kiss!" Both boys smiled and left.  
"Will they ever grow up?" Ginny said covering her face.  
"I doubt it." Ron replied.  
"Well lets get going." Hermione stated. "Well go in-groups, girls in one and boys

in the other. And meet back here around...."   
"Seven. Mum will have finished making dinner by then." Ginny finished. "Tell  
Fred and George if you see them." and the girls left.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
The first place the girls headed was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
Ginny need new robes and Elizabeth need black robes. They walked in to see  
her handing a package to Draco Malfoy.  
"Hogwarts?" She asked as they walked in.  
"Yes." Ginny replied as she and Elizabeth stepped up on the platforms. Draco  
walked over to Hermione and Lavender.  
"Look its the Mudblood and Brown."  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione growled.  
"Just to annoy you." He gave them a corrupted smile. "Who's that girl with  
weasel?"  
"Why should we tell you?" Hermione snapped.  
"Because Mudblood!"  
"Well for your information FERRET, she's my cousin Elizabeth Harding. Now go  
bug off and go find dumb and dumber." Draco looked taken back for a moment  
then gave her a sharp glare.   
"Where'd that come from Granger? Weasel Boy or Scar Boy?" And with that he  
walked out. Lavender turned toward her.  
"Yeah where did that come from?"  
"Oh that is what is called holding all your anger in. You should of seen me last  
year. I slapped him and yelled at him."  
"You sure did change." Lavender smiled at her. "Did you see his face for that  
one spit second! He looked so scared!" They burst out laughing.   
"Oh if I had a camera, then we could have used that as black mail!"  
"Use what?" Ginny asked. Lavender and Hermione broke out laughing again.  
"What?"  
"Ginny you just had to be there." Lavender giggled.  
"Oh, well then when you're done giggling, could we go to the bookstore? We're  
all done here." Both girls calmed down and then headed to the book store .  


~*~*~*~*~  


Mean while the boys were at the Quidditch shop. A new broom came out, the  
Firebolt 100, it was the news broom on the market and the most expensive.  
"God I wish I could afford that." Ron sighed.  
"I don't. I like my broom the way it is." Harry stated.  
"Well you have the one before this one. The second BEST one." Ron  
complained.  
"How bout this, we all pitch in to buy Ron a good broom for his birthday?"  
Seamus suggested.  
"Yeah that's a good idea." Dean replied.  
"Thanks for telling me what I'm getting from you guys." Ron smiled.   
"Yeah, but you don't know which one we're getting you." Neville smirked.  
"Damn your right." Ron mumbled.

"We should really be getting our stuff." Harry Stated. Then he noticed someone come out of the Quidditch shop. Her black hair up in a high ponytail. She wore jean shorts and a loose t-shirt. She was walking and talking with one of her friends when she noticed Harry staring at her.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Cho." He blushed a little, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had to get more polish. You?"

"I'm here with my friends." He gestured towards them. "We here getting our school supplies."

"Yeah so do we. I'll see you at school Harry. Bye."

"Bye." Harry waved as Cho and her friend walked away. Harry was in a daze until Ron started yelling 'Harry! Earth to Harry!'

"What?" Harry asked confused. 

"You were out for a minute." Dean and Seamus laughed.

"Oh I was? Sorry."

~*~*~*~*~

**A.N: Well here was the first part for Chapter one. It will be two parts. It's still dull and I'm working on my grammar, but I'm no good at it. Its not like I can't spell its just difficult to remember all the rules!

~The next part will be out soon I promise. Thanks to all the people who read my story. 

~I still need a beta reader so if you can email me at my new email address I would appreciate it. Its lizzielanger@hotmail.com. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: All of J.K Rowling's characters belong to her. My characters belong to me. 


End file.
